Rain Awhile
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: He was not meant to be, yet, his sole existence made Itachi go as far as leaving him behind. Owes, debts, allegiances, furtive pacts, dirty secrets...As rain pours down, is there any hope for innocence in the mist of such insanity? Charas: Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Orochimaru, Sai, Danzou, Madara, Kakashi, Kabuto, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rain Awhile

Author: Saya Mitzra

Series: Naruto

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke

Genre: AU, Modern era context, Angst, Drama.

Rating: T to R (in later chapters)

Warnings: angst, mention of sexual intercourse (not detailed in this chapter)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the original creator, none of this except the plot is mine.

Summary: He was not meant to be, yet, his sole existence made Itachi go as far as leaving him behind. Owes, debts, allegiances, furtive pacts, dirty secrets...As rain pours down, is there any hope for innocence in the mist of such insanity?

* * *

**Rain Awhile**

Chapter I: Meant to be

* * *

_There are times when you wish your life was different._

_I had wished, at least a couple of times like most people, being alone._

_However, for a eight years old little boy, I really didn't expect it to happen._

_Much less to see our parents bodies in such disgusting and traumatic way._

_Little I knew that it was only the beginning of much worst deeds..._

* * *

_**Thursday, January 15th, 2015.**_

_**Time 4:23 pm. Undisclosed location…**_

"You were never meant to be born."- He said, his face blank, his eyes piercing the boy's soul before him.

"What did you say?" - The teen managed to say without chocking, his eyes already watery.

It didn't really help that it was mid-winter, the window of the room both of them were currently sharing was also half-opened and the cold reality felt so real that instead of just tears falling the younger man's face, they fell like frozen diamonds, cold and cruel, tiring even so slightly his already pained expression.

Silence filled the room interrupted by soundless snowflakes trespassing trough the opened window and the soft whistles of an upcoming snow storm advancing towards the metropolis, until the older of them dared to speak again.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered why Fugaku didn't love you as he was supposed to?" – came the almost cynical question capturing his only victim.

Pained eyes and a gasp followed shortly. He had thought about it for many years yet no worthy reason had seemed to make sense besides the one talking seemed to hint to. His brother.

Tearful eyes frowned and his face contorted to reflect his tortured and abused mind.

"No."-Pause- "I didn't have to, you were the reason. You were his favorite"– He shouted heartedly trying to advance towards his tormentor to no avail. His legs felt too weak and couldn't carry him any further.

He fell at his feet not bothering on the pitiful aspect he carried anymore. The red and white silk fabric of his luxurious embroidered kimono spread around his, now, frail body. The loosen collar had slide on his left shoulder, revealing porcelain white skin and major part of his finely sculpted chest showed itself trough the opening.

"Hm. Stupid man."-He snorted in disdain- "But yes, I was his favorite, his prodigy, weren't I?"- He asked in a rhetoric way while graciously bending his body down to eyes level of the pitiable sight before him.

His right hand rose in a fast sharp movement making the crying teen flinch as if expecting to be hit. Yet, no blow happened. Instead skilled fingers were now playing with the silk kimono, performing some sort of unknown dramatic rhythm, until they reached the red collar and stopped. They both held their breath.

"Still, there was another reason."- came a whisper, almost playful, it carried a secret the other party suddenly didn't want to hear of.

"Stop it Itachi, I know there's no other reason."- The boy denied closing his eyes with all the might he could pull out as if it would also close his ears and save him from his brother mental games.

"Stop making up illusions I won't fell for them."- He whispered weaker, his little rush of will quickly departing his side.

The man beside him chuckled softly; while the younger of them cringed wanting no more than escape the whole confrontation.

"Oh, aren't you being too proud otouto?"- Itachi smirked sliding his fingers down his chin to lift his brother's face up to his.

"Such arrogance when you know so little." – He released in a knowledgeable tone. He knew all too well Sasuke would feel so much worst in a few more seconds, and he was truly enjoying every single bit out of it.

As he had expected Sasuke's body was now trembling, he was breaking him, yet again.

"You have questioned their deaths before, why not question your..."-started Itachi but he was promptly interrupted by a chocked cry coming from his brother's mouth, clear sign of his psyche smashing to smithereens.

"I know you killed them and I'm here to get my revenge! Nothing more, nothing less now shut up and get serious!"- He shouted above his previous whispers to Itachi's very own enjoyment.

Once again, his brother was an opened-book and he had expected this futile strike. After all a pry can only do that much when cornered and faced with the unavoidable.

"Ah... Foolish little brother, I am but always serious."- The elder retorted ignoring the now stronger convulsions of his younger relative as his left hand fingers suddenly touched the soft throat, softly sliding down the partially opened fabric, passing over his little brother Adam apple and caressing his collar bone towards his milky chest.

"Now, why would they give to birth to another child if, like you said I was all they needed?"- Itachi enjoyed twisting other's words to make his point, he liked the way those very same words made doubt surface on their features, and above all, he loved how they helped him get what he wanted from innocent Sasuke.

When no answer came from his brother, his right hand snapped from his chin and forcefully captured his jaws. He starved for Sasuke's desperation; he wanted a reply from him by all means and Sasuke knew it thus clinging to his last piece of pride.

"I don't know, And, I don't care either..."- he finally murmured not willing to let Itachi feed of his turmoil. He had learnt it the hard way but Itachi was no angel, he knew that much, and Itachi always wanted more of him, as if he never had enough of his tormented pleads.

"Hang on there, little brother. Yes, look at me now. Look at my lips as they speak the truth." He paused then, just enough for more anguish to build on his brother's eyes. "You were never meant to be born." He said it so softly that the words were processed in slow motion in the raven's head and appeared as he had meant the opposite. Had Sasuke truly heard that? Itachi didn't recede nor gave him the chance for the words to sink in the fragile mind.

"He didn't want nor wish for another child. You were...how do they call it? Oh yes, a mistake." He gave the final blow smiling softly and giving a quick small peck on his victim's cheek. A simple kiss would make go away the pain of a scrap in Sasuke's childhood days, this was no scrap.

_crack_

"Isn't that a real pity Sasuke? How could a mistake like you be here standing so proud defending the last breath of, a once, _oh_ so noble and powerful bloodline? Save me your pathetic self." He added almost in a mocking snort.

_snap_

"Fugaku never found out the truth either; but, you see, he had some doubts. It wasn't that Mikoto was to whore herself out, still..._something_ happened."

_cringe_

There was a seemingly endless silence while his mind tried to process everything said. Itachi stopped speaking; they were both looking onto each other although Sasuke's eyes didn't focus on him but rather on his old self. Back when he _still_ smiled at him.

"You happened."- He whispered in his ear smirking to himself in such a devilish way that the soft yet cold flesh of his lips brushed softly against the youngster's skin, sending a chill down his spine and his whole body shivered.

_scatter_

The broken boy's mind seemed to die right there. Suddenly his back hit the perfectly clean floor as if all life force had suddenly left him. The body of the oldest man was now above his own, towering his shivering figure and pressing hard against his groin. A hand over his chest, the other one closing over his throat, almost cutting the air supply to his lungs which he had no doubt would happen if, given the case, Itachi chose to end his life, and his lips…

His lips on his. Burning. Teasing. Until they suddenly pressed full force ravishing his owns. Melting the ice inside soul, breaking the glimpse of the remaining will to live that still drove him.

'How did I come to this point?' he found asking himself with the remaining of a coherent train of thought. It was hard to think, to remain coherent, not only because of Itachi's previous cruel abuse and torment, but because of those waves of sinful pleasure threatening to take over his whole being in a matter of a claps of hands.

'It all started eight years ago, when our parents died in obscure circumstances.'

He mentally sighed, his mind was far too exhausted, his will was beyond broken, and his body…

'I can now remember clearly when Itachi spoke to me for the first time after the _incident_.'

Itachi's hands were now sliding down the obi of his silk kimono. Sasuke did not protest, he barely ever did that anymore, but it used to happen. This time however, he held no resistance and although his face started to get flustered, his eyes were blank, devoid of the craving for the act unfolding before and on him. His mind however wondered to a different place, at a specific moment in the past.

"_You know Sasuke, the future is unpredictable..." - He told me in a soft whisper and lingered there locking his eyes on me._

_I looked back into his, holding hope as I waited for words of wisdom. Something I always expected to get from my older brother._

"_..but there are ways to control its outcome, if you plan it properly. "– He finally added without giving me a single glance._

_He then turned around and walked away, his ever so smooth footsteps fading away along his silhouette until the brightness of the day finally engulfed him and he was no longer in my field of vision._

'That day, Itachi left me. If only I had known that my family's death was only the beginning of many worst deeds to come...' that thought alone made him shiver yet he no longer held the strength to try and express his discomfort.

An unwanted moan escaped mouth as he closed his eyes, wanting no more than denying this reality he was compelled to live with. He still felt those cold fingers, now warmer due to the friction between both their bodies, trailing his flesh, scratching his skin here and there as only a greedy lover would. And those talented famished lips leaving butterflies trails along his neck, rising his body temperature and making his lungs close in bitter enjoyment.

'If only I had known...' kept chanting the voice in his head, an exhausted lament.

Silk no longer clung on his body and although the window registered in his mind as still being opened, trough detachment alone he no longer felt cold. Warm wetness appeared on the lower part of his body, soon enough reaching down his legs and the tip of what he knew could only be Itachi's pressed against his entrance.

'...Would _I_ have planned _this_ future as well?' his reticent eyelids fluttered open looking for an answer he knew wouldn't be there.

A pained grunt mixed with a low, deep moan escaped his mouth. Itachi added pressure on his throat, a habit he had adopted in the past to keep Sasuke on check when penetrating him. Not like he needed to do so anymore but perhaps, it just made the intercourse all the more pleasurable. Blind possessiveness, blissful yet twisted satisfaction? Sasuke couldn't tell any better as all kind of distorted thoughts and memories flooded his sight until he no longer distinguished Itachi's lustful face.

'Tell me, Itachi...' his eyes finally lost their focus while his lips articulated a silent plea.

* * *

**August 26, 2014 **

After some years, I'm sort of rebooting this fic. Chapter one has been posted just the same, but from here onwards some additional changes and, I hope, improvements are coming. Please do let me know what you think so far, I don't usually ask so fervently for reviews, but this project is very dear to me, and I would like to know your opinion about it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain Awhile**

Chapter II: Life blossoms anywhere

* * *

_There are also times when you wish rain would stop falling,_

_I had wished several times to not be standing onto the rain, unprotected._

_However, for a now sixteen years old youth I had seen and felt more than I was supposed to._

_How can I barely remember their faces if I can still feel the pain?_

_How can I keep on living under that never-ending rain...?_

* * *

_**Monday, October 6th, 2014.**_

_**Time 7:28 am. Tokyo, Japan.**_

The track platform was packed with people avidly looking at their watches, reading their newspaper, fidgeting on their spot as if it would make the wait shorter and the train sped its arrival. The morning anxiety however didn't seem to affect a lone high-schooler-looking youth, who just stood there, his right hand holding his school bag, white shirt covered by a dark coat that matched his equally dark pants.

The only part of his body moving ever so slightly were his obsidian locks as a result of the wind created by the air suction on the platform, this however did not bothered him in the least until someone at his side decided to share his opinion on it.

"You know Sasuke, your hair moves in a weird way."- said teasingly an abnormally blonde teen at his side.

The allured boy did twitch his eyebrows but did not bother replying which immediately annoyed the blonde.

"Sasuke, did you even listen to what I said? Your hair moves like a girl's on the b..." he started mockingly this time but was suddenly cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Move Naruto the train is already here" and as in purposefully answering his silent pledge the awaited train appeared and stopped with the usual chilling noise of its breaks. All the people waiting started moving towards the available opened doors in a hushed way, work day was starting and losing the train equaled getting late and so many troublesome situations common people wished to avoid.

However, Naruto quickly stepped in front of Sasuke blocking his way to the doors, successfully making the boy stop about a step from him visibly annoyed by his attitude.

"I'm not moving until you tell me why you didn't call me this weekend." murmured the blonde, his sky blue eyes searching for any secret or possible excuse the dark boy could throw his way. "I've been waiting for your call, you know that…" He pressed further his voice growing thinner, still the boy said nothing.

"Naruto we're going to lose this train. Move." groaned Sasuke in return, he didn't even flinch at the implication his so-called friend and roommate had made without knowing. However, Naruto did not resign, in fact his whole body tensed maybe in a silly attempt to grow roots the raven thought.

"I'm not" he replied stubbornly, the raven rolled in eyes.

"Not until you answer me" mimicked Sasuke using a spoiled-like voice seemingly used to such tantrums. He sighed in defeat. This was going nowhere and he knew it.

"Okay, first I lost my cell phone at your stupid party so I had no way to call, and second I simply didn't need to so because I had things to do, happy? Now move!" he raised his voice pushing the blonde with his shoulder as he rushed towards the opened door of the train.

His blond friend however did not seem to follow as he failed to hear his steps. 'what's wrong with him anyway?' asked himself Sasuke. As he turned half way to check on the blond two different tunes started ringing.

One was loud and crispy, the train alarm which would be followed by the doors closing in less than 10 seconds and another, coming from his pants, his cell phone. His allegedly lost cellphone to be precise.

"Fuck" he managed to say forcefully grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him until he was close enough to the doors to push him inside and the doors closed. The only thing he caught in between was Naruto saying something in the line of "what the h- that's _your_ cell phone!" while pointing his finger at him through the glass door.

Leave it to Naruto to be so intrusive and have such bad timing, Sasuke mentally sighed as he merely stared at his blond friend not really caring if Naruto's face spelled "Liar" and he seemed as if he wanted to kick the door open to punch Sasuke on the face. This was going to cost Sasuke enough troubles without adding his roommate annoying him for hours because he had lied to him in the first place.

Only a few seconds later, after which realization finally hit both of them, full force, the commutation train started moving forward. Leaving an annoyed dark-hair boy on the platform, alone, and the blonde boy actually hitting the train door in a futile attempt to either make it stop or break the glass and jump outside. Sasuke would never be too sure not when it involved his blonde friend, not that he truly cared at the moment anyway.

"Stupid Naruto" he murmured under his breath, closing his hand harder on his school bag shoulder strap.

He had almost forgotten about what caused all this to start with when the tiny device started ringing again, vibrating all it could in his pocket as if looking for his full attention. Sasuke did it without effort when he recognized the custom tune and his face seem to drop a couple of shades paler.

'What if Naruto had been here to hear this?' he mentally wondered, his mind quickly getting images of possible unpleasant scenarios.

In a calculated movement he got the device in his hand and stared at the number from the outside screen, a frown forming on his features.

"What do you want?" he asked once the cellphone got opened and placed on his ear. His voice was all but courteous.

"My, my Sasuke-kun where are you manners? Oh! You're alone." Came the reply from the other end of the line and a smirk could be almost heard followed by a short breath intake. At this point Sasuke knew he had made his second biggest mistake of the day but before he could fix it the voice came again.

"Ah…don't tell me you've missed your train Sasuke-kun." This affirmation sounded more as a sick purr than anything else to the teen and Sasuke suppressed the urge to throw away the cellphone so he could actually claim he had 'lost' it but he resigned himself onto clutching the device a little harder than he would normally do, he couldn't afford another bad-step and his mind raced to find an affordable solution without having to give much in return.

"The train's not here yet" he replied before adding in an annoyed tone "and my roommate is not here either. So, what do you want?" he demanded once again, the call had already lasted too long in terms anyway.

"Not much actually. It was just to let you know your weekend has already been filled." Sasuke felt his throat dry out at the news but kept listening. "Also, we're having a special event on Friday, it's kind of a surprise actually, but I couldn't hold it in." the raven heard the last part picturing the older man sporting a satisfied smile.

'Damn that snake, it's only Monday and my fate for this weekend is already written in his stupid furry agenda' the imagery of such an item actually made him nauseous for a second but he overcame the feeling with a sarcastic smirk.

"And, I also made arrangement for a private event to attend on Saturday evening" his heart skipped a beat. 'private, Saturday?' his mind raced twice as fast at these words. Since no further words came from the speaker beside his breath, Sasuke scolded.

"If that's all you had to say don't call me again until I come back on Friday." If only his words could melt the other's ears in acid…he sighed in defeat.

"Of course, I will make the arrangements for when you come back, but you do have to catch your train first…" the voice trailed off in an all too knowingly tone which only made the boy jolt uncomfortably.

Thinking fast, he was about to reply but the speaker interrupted him. "Anyway, take care Sasuke-kun. Remember to not fall in PA and get enough sleep, nobody wants to see scraps on that beautiful skin of yours…if only you weren't so stubborn, I miss you already Sa-" the boy closed the phone and stepped back into the train station looking for the bathroom.

The look in his eyes was of pure sickness.

* * *

Dark eyes and a pale-wet face were reflected trough the mirror, the water still running before his hands, which were rubbing furiously onto each other. 'I hate this. I hate this feeling. I hate him. Fuck. Fuck.' Sasuke mentally scolded himself once again remembering his last phone call.

"I don't need this right now." He muttered between gritted teeth.

What he needed now was to fix the troublesome situation he had gotten into, and no, he was not really thinking about his overall failure of a life but only the fact he had missed the train, was going to get late to the dorms, obviously miss a few classes at school and, he still had to figure out how to get there in the first place.

That's when a face flickered in the back of his mind. He had said it was okay for him to call. Actually it was more like he had begged for it, although Sasuke had told him he was busy and it was unlikely they would meet again. Yet, back then he had taken the piece of paper.

The man had seemed truthfully willing to help him but giving this call also meant having to deal with him one more time. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror letting his mind wander, calculating his possibilities, pondering the pros and cos. He had grown used to do this; really, if he wanted to preserve what little pride he desperately clung to there was no other way to do so.

With resolution written on his face he, once more, took his cell phone out and browsed his agenda numbers until he had spotted the name he was looking for. Next thing he knew Sasuke was holding his breath waiting for the grey-haired man to pick up the phone.

"Hey that was fast Sasuke. Didn't you say you would _never_ call me?" came the playful voice which should had been accompanied by a cocky grin.

One. Two. Three seconds passed and Sasuke still hold his breath, his throat felt dry and his hands were starting to sweat.

'I can't do this.' he thought all of a sudden, the urge of cutting the call short hitting him.

'You can't stay here. You must not stay here!' confusing images of bright silk, shoji doors and sweet scents wrapped in a dim lightened room appeared in his mind. An eerie feeling overcame his body, it was there again, this shadow of hands with long bony fingers and glimmering golden eyes towering his skin, his whole being…

"Kakashi" the name escaped his lips spoken in just a soft whisper. He slowly opened those charcoal eyes which he didn't remember ever closing. "I'm sorry for calling all of sudden, I-" How should he even word this, his request for a one-way ticket to momentary salvation?

"Is there something I can help you with?" the words were spoken gently with just the slightest hint of anticipation and yet the question hit Sasuke in his gut, twisting it quite uncomfortably. It was now or never.

"Actually, there is. I need a ride, a rather long one. 'Think you could provide it?" he waited there, looking at himself through the mirror, it still felt so unreal to be standing at the train station bathroom, having this conversation instead of being in the train he was supposed to be in with no other than his aggravating blonde roommate.

"If that means seeing you again then it's a yes. Where are you?" The dark haired boy cringed for two different reasons when Kakashi replied but kept it to himself the best he could before answering back.

"Shibuya Station" this might have been a mistake thought the boy but quickly shacked it out of his mind, there was no room for hesitation now.

'Anything is better than staying at the snake's hands reach Sasuke' his inner voice persuaded him this time.

"Wait for me at the South gate." That was the last thing he heard after the roar of an engine starting up silenced the call. He nodded to himself relieved that he could breathe again; this had come out rather smoothly.

At that moment, what looked like a business man entered the bathroom and Sasuke not wanting to bring up more attention on him quickly made his way out not even glancing back. Taking his cellphone out again he noticed an unread message waiting for him and the blonde haired boy came back to his thoughts at hand.

Hitting the keys he brought up the message to the main screen, Naruto was worried about him not making it into the train and fearing the consequences at their school, Sasuke angrily snickered about whose fault was it in the first place but also thought it was for the best to make his roommate cover for him, at least to avoid unwanted questions later. Typing as fast as his fingers would allow him he texted Naruto.

-_I'll be there in about 3 hours. Tell the home room teacher I felt sick and someone is taking me there. Don't screw up. See you later._-

'This should do' resisting the urges to add -stupid-, he sent the message hoping it would reach cell phone without him making a fuss in the wagon, scratch that he thought Naruto would fuss and people would stare at him as though he had gone mad out of nowhere.

Without making a fuss at the station's gates he fixed himself up and checked the digital clock. An hour had passed already since he had lost the train, if lucky he could still make it at school before lunch.

He has been waiting for some time now, not really paying attention at the people around him, some taking the bus to their work or school, others stepping down their cars or cabs to walk into the railway station, until a silver and rather classy car slowed down and stopped before him. The driver's window rolled down and a grayish head popped out snapping Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Did you have to wait for long?" he grinned motioning for the boy to get in, which he hastily did.

Once he had closed the door, Sasuke realized the car was indeed anything but cheap, the seats were made of perfectly smooth black leather and wood applications complemented the main board. Sighing without being noticed by the driver he mentally kicked himself for underestimating Hatake Kakashi's wealth, meaning he had also underestimated his stands within the society.

How could he had possibly gotten acquainted with he's _almost _adoptive father, _almost _being the key word in this description since the snake like man was in fact his guardian, if he did not meet Orochimaru's well known standards. After all, would there be a way for him to drive one of the latest luxury models for executive business men around, just like that if he was not?

'I should have guessed it if he's an acquaintance of that pervert.' inwardly picking the grey haired man interest he sighed heavily before securing the belt across his chest and waist.

The grey-haired man glanced toward the young boy quite content with himself, he had not expected seeing him only a month or so after their last encounter and when he had called it had also meant this was a one time in the life opportunity. Sasuke was about to turn sixteen and although they have just met not too long ago trough one of his business partners contact, he had not expected that such a stunning boy even existed.

'Luck is on your side this week, go for it!' he remembered reading earlier, that very morning, in a fortune cookie. He had smiled at the time thinking about the boy.

"So, where are we going to?" The question spoken in such a carefree fashion it kicked Sasuke down to Earth.

Until this day, he had made his very best to cover his tracks so only a few people knew about either one side of his life or the other but not actually both at the time, his guardian had made it clear a long time ago and he has always been extra careful.

Today meant a new person would know. This person would be able to discover things, for one, his family's past. Not that it was that much of a secret, he was pretty sure by now 95% of the country still remembered what transpired less than a decade ago. Really, if only he wouldn't have missed that stupid train. He grunted, mentally wishing Naruto fell off his chair or something right now.

"Just take the highway; I hope you are ready for a long drive to Konoha Gakuen since I trust you to know where that is..." He voiced with the best calm tone he could muster at the moment, if he was right and Kakashi was as wealthy he thought he was, then finding that school wouldn't be a problem at all. A tickling in the back of his head kept on telling him he would eventually regret what was happening.

'Whatever' he mentally scolded, Kakashi was looking at him with cautiousness now, and he was surprised to say the least but not tremendously shocked. What's more he felt some kind of relief which he didn't wish to pin point its reason at the moment.

His hand, out of habit, turned on the key and the motor started roaring once again.

"Then, now, I can rephrase my previous comment and say I would never have expected you to be the one to call." Sasuke suddenly turned his face to meet Kakashi's but the man kept his eyes on the road; he had a long way ahead.

"I-"started the youth but he couldn't voice his thoughts, not yet. "I should have been more considerate, sorry." This time his calm voice was back and he bowed his head slightly, eyes closed. Years in this might have proven helpful, irony of life?

"It's okay, I need the day-off and my office can manage without me." Sasuke did not see hand reaching for him until he felt a soft pat on the head.

"Good to see you anyway, Sasuke." He then added caressing even so softly the dark hair.

After a good thirty minutes of silence Kakashi figured Sasuke was not the type to talk on trivial matters so he decided to turn on the radio, the dark-haired teen didn't seem to care in the least when he tuned it on his favorite next to the rock one, Tokyo Live News.

"…_keeps rising today. It is expected that the current stock good health will keep improving as more inversions are made and the international market stabilizes after last month crash._

_In national business reports, the ghost of the prestigious Uchiha conglomerate has finally found its new name. Two of the major factories maintained by the disappeared trademark have been put in function once again by Okagure S.A in a joint project with Akatsuki Corp. to enhance the massive production of their latest product which is soon to be released world-wide._

_Meanwhile Konoha Group has already approved and submitted a contract with Suna industries, Konoha Bank subsidiary of the group should avail the millionaire loan within the next few weeks to insure Suna Ind. opening to American market being a success._

_On an extra-official note the involvement of the renowned buffet -"_

Yep, he just knew there was no way out of the 'Uchiha' stigmata attached to his name. People just loved to remind him of it. They say time heals all wounds, Sasuke briefly wondered if it also induced mass amnesia.

Beside the mention of his former family business, what little interest kept Sasuke awake had disappeared the moment Kakashi had turned on the radio and finally his whole being gave away to the invading slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, in a darkened reunion room, the head of Suna Industries and his staff were all ears at Akatsuki Corp. marketing panel.

"Gentlemen, we appreciate your time and hope this panel has been what you were looking for." The lights were turned on then, revealing a dark-haired man bowing his head at Suna representatives.

"We also appreciate Akatsuki Corp. interest for a possible joint work in the future, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Author's notes:

I would like to make a more in-depth comment on how this has been written. In the prologue of the first chapter mentions an eight-year old Sasuke, while on the actual chapter he is sixteen.

In chapter two, he is just about to turn sixteen and been friends with Naruto for about a year, since I'm actually adding dates and locations now it should help follow things around. However, I hope you'll forgive mistakes and fictional facts I'm including for the sake of the story.

Location wise, Sasuke, Naruto and other relatively relevant characters live in Tokyo. All students go to high school and sleep at the dorms during the week and are free to go back to their residences for the weekend. Sasuke has his own reasons to go back to Tokyo which sadly involves Orochimaru. How he got to know Kakashi and a variety of key facts will be explained in detail in the next chapters, as for Itachi and co. he will get in there, soon...don't worry!

Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain Awhile**

Chapter III

Covered in silk we sleep

* * *

_Once in a blue moon something will catch your attention,_

_As a moth entranced in a flawless incantation,_

_If the dawn of a new day was the sign to a new life,_

_Shall it ever be considered relief?_

_All the same, its soiled silk like wings would turn to dust..._

_Then, a moth is maybe all I am meant to be._

* * *

"I guess I'll just to enjoy a silent yet comfortable ride…" whispered Kakashi after eyeing the raven boy napping next to him.

His eyes didn't really want to detach themselves from the peaceful face but his mind always so rational kicked him onto not dozing off, he was driving after all. With a little willpower push the silver haired man finally focused his senses back on the road and after a few more moments rolling on Tokyo's streets the silver car was finally taking the highway toward the suburban area named Konoha.

Meanwhile, at Konoha Gakuen a certain blonde couldn't seem to unstuck his eyes from the classroom clock. His teacher, Umino Iruka, had already scolded him twice for being inattentive which although normal, worried him a little.

After all, Uzumaki Naruto was well know for causing constant ruckus but quite unusually he was not, which was something new for the experienced teacher. Something was amiss; or better say someone was missing, he thought switching his eyes to the empty spot next to his pupil.

'Sasuke has not made it to school today, how strange…' making note of talking to Naruto and inquire about his absent classmate Iruka turned back to the board and resumed his class.

About half an hour later Iruka finished dictating some physic theory and passed onto to its application, his class moved onto the laboratory at the opposite wing of the school building which allowed them to chitchat for a bit. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet which ended picking up his classmates' interest.

"Hey Uzumaki!" came a voice along a tap on his shoulder and Naruto snapped out of his reverie at one.

"Yes, Sai?" the blond replied not really sure about what the Shimura teen wanted.

"Well, I'm wondering what happened. Wasn't Uchiha supposed to come with you?" he asked in what seemed a curious tone.

"Yeah, he just couldn't make it on time. But he will be arriving soon." The blond simply replied, reminding himself of not screwing up. Sai Shimura was not in all too friendly terms with Sasuke so it made him guarded in a way.

"Oh, I see. That explains his lateness." smirked Sai making Naruto vaguely wonder what the other teen was thinking about, picking up on the blonde expression Sai only seemed to smirk more.

"I suppose this time someone will bring him here since there's no other train until mid-afternoon." He said in an innocent tone that didn't match his body language in the least.

Upon hearing that sentence Naruto stopped dead on his track. Sasuke never took a different transportation to school.

For the whole year they've known each other, the boy had always taken the Tokyo-Konoha train at 7.30 am sharp on Mondays and the Konoha-Tokyo train on Fridays at 3.00 pm.

Nobody would ever take him nor bring him back to place for a start, or just anywhere else actually. Naruto couldn't help thinking it was strange but when he had brought it up to Sasuke sometime after knowing him, his friend had just shrugged and said his pseudo-adoptive father, his guardian Orochimaru as the blonde would soon after get to know, was too busy and he preferred doing things on his own.

This had surprised Naruto back then and shortly afterward he had decided to stop going to school on the Uzumaki household limo and started taking the train with him.

Needless to say Sasuke had not been pleased by that in the least, but Naruto said it would be funnier that way and he wouldn't sleep on his way to school out of boredom anymore, additionally to some other crazy things like enjoying the ride for a change.

In a way, this simple weekly-ritual had made Naruto closer to Sasuke, and he had felt the teen did it not because he was poor, which mind you was a bit impossible at Konoha Gakuen, but because Sasuke would not enjoy being driven.

Why? He wouldn't know and he had never truly pressed the point at hand either.

However, today _someone_ would change that.

'_It's probably going to be a cab_.' He thought at first but his curiosity was always too strong. '_But what if_…?' His ingenious mind was suddenly invaded by the image of an older version of the raven at the wheel of a black slick car driving into the school grounds to end parking at the main building gate and then Sasuke stepping out the car with a huge smile on his face saying waving his father off.

'_Right, that's so not going to happen'_ thought Naruto shaking his head, he knew father as well as a lot bunch of his relatives had passed away years ago but what truly made the scenario unbelievable was Sasuke displaying a genuine filled with happiness smile.

What was that made Sasuke being a stuck-up bastard almost all the time anyway? This little question had bothered him for as long as he had known the boy but Sasuke was always so enclosed about everything it was truly a miracle that Naruto knew his house.

Well, in common terms it would actually be a pent-house, and even if the Uzumaki teen knew what living in a fine and luxurious home meant he had been enthralled by the Japanese styled construction at the top of the Cerulean Tower.

* * *

_**Friday, September 27th, 2013.**_

_**Time 3:58 pm. Shibuya station, Tokyo.**_

The background story of how exactly the topic of his house had popped out in a random conversation between him and the Uchiha was a tad fuzzy but he could never forget the moment Sasuke extended an invitation to visit it.

"_Right, you're saying you live in Shibuya's Cerulean Tower? As if!" Naruto was absolutely not going to believe the words that just seconds before had rolled off the raven's lips._

"_Are you calling me a liar?" the Uchiha inquired lifting an eyebrow in annoyance, there it was, his bitter attitude kicking back in._

"_I'm not; still I won't believe you until you show it to me!" The blonde dared him pointing a finger right at his friend's face. Used to him avoiding personal questions, he expected Sasuke to shrug it off and move back onto whatever topic was at hand before the –where do you live?- question had been raised._

"_Whatever." He shrugged, just as Naruto had expected, however surprising his friend, he also raised a hand and waived it in a –come here- motion. Naruto could not help himself and kept staring at him a little dumbstruck, as the train station speaker repeated '…Shibuya station. We are currently at Shibuya station. Passengers to…'_

"_Didn't you want to see it?" asked the Uchiha in matter-of-factly tone, the glimpse of a smirk hanging on the corner of his mouth._

_Naruto had only nodded, his ability to speak not quite planning to return yet, with that he stepped off the train and followed the raven out the metro station as they walked right onto the Shibuya district busy streets._

Naruto remembered how they had walked up a few blocks from the station until they both arrived to their destination, the blonde couldn't help then looking up in front of him and back to Sasuke in a doubtful manner. The Cerulean Tower was impressive but it mainly held office floors and a hotel, or that's what the blonde had always thought.

After walking across the main hall and taking an elevator, in which floors board Sasuke inserted an electronic key, they both arrived to the top floor. Naruto could never forget the feeling of steel doors opening to a richly decorated mahogany genkan.

While Sasuke stepped out the elevator and sit on the edge of the genkan to remove his shoes, the blonde had his eyes stuck on the yonkyoku byōbu standing behind his friend.

The erected panels were splendid but held a very wrong scene, a strange version of the scene of _Susanoo slaying the Yamata no Orochi_, the most disturbing fact wasn't having it at the entrance of a house but that the whole scene seemed reversed and Orochi was actually winning the battle instead of losing it as the myth went.

The imagery had the Uzumaki boy thinking that something wasn't right and that perhaps there was a hidden meaning carried in it but he couldn't quite pin-point it and so, he failed to notice that Sasuke was silently staring at him pondering his actions.

The blonde being a member of the Uzumaki family was in no immediate danger of course, but making him enter this house, Orochimaru's house, was it even a good idea to begin with?

He didn't know, he only hoped that at the very least the snake-man would be out for the day attending one of his medic board's reunion or whatever he did on regular working hours, if not week-days.

The raven teen looked over his shoulder with sheer expectation; it didn't seem there was someone at home. '_Home_' he mentally scoffed at the word.

"Hey Sasuke, you really do live here right?" Naruto had shaken off his trance and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I thought we had already established that Naruto" he replied motioning his friend onto stepping in the perfectly polished wooden hallway.

* * *

_**Not too long afterward…**_

"Sasuke, seriously this house of yours is awesome!" Exclaimed Naruto, he had been sneak-peeking into every other room for a while his initial shyness completely forgotten, as sheer excitement on whatever awaited behind each shoji door he came across.

"It's not m-" the raven stopped dead on his track deciding against letting the blonde know of his personal affairs even if involving him. "Yeah, it's great." The raven followed swiftly behind his visitor taking care of closing the aforementioned doors behind him, a pair at a time.

While Sasuke focused on his task at hand, Naruto reached for a different pair of shoji doors, they had the same scene that had greeted him at the entrance. Curiosity had the best of him then and before the Uchiha behind him could react he reached for the handles and stepped inside the room.

"Wow" was the only thing Sasuke listened when Naruto stopped to take in a full view of _sanctuary_, albeit unknown to him at the time.

To his relief the room still looked somewhat normal, most of the furniture was spotless, paperwork on the magnificent mahogany desk and various items were all neatly organized, and most importantly no traces of anything out of the run of the mill for a study room was on sight.

'Damn. Scratch that…' right on the center of a pile of various patterns silk pillows lying on the tatami part of the room was a discarded stained but otherwise white shirt next to a vibrant red and black uchikake, both clothing items were as familiar to the raven as would the very shirt he was wearing today.

As if the irony wasn't enough already, the remnants of a bottle of sake and two cups rested not too far on a finely carved ebony table. The whole setup could easily be taken for more than just simple clothing scattered around and the raven teen knew it, feeling a sudden rush of shame running on his face Sasuke found himself sweating cold.

Had it been a mistake to allow Naruto in this sinful place to begin with? Regret was growing fast in his heart as the blonde turned around and shock was written all over his face to the young Uchiha's dismay.

"Uhm…Sasuke, what the hell is_ that_?" At the same time, the previously closed shoji doors behind Sasuke re-opened and a hand rested on his shoulder.

"You brought a visit, how nice of you Sasuke-kun" the voice was flat and cold, Sasuke recoiled.

* * *

_**Monday, October 6th, 2014.**_

_**Time 9:11 am. Konoha Gakuen…**_

Not caring much about being in the middle of the laboratory, and not quite remembering how he made it to his seat, Naruto took out his cell phone and entered a text message. He was covering for Sasuke, having already notified the headmaster just before classes, so the Uchiha should reply his question in exchange to saving his ass.

Napping time was interrupted by his cell phone brought to life in his pocket and caused him to jerk up from the comfortable leather seat. The short and repeated tune indicated it was an incoming text message.

-Hey bastard. Headmaster all clear. Already covered for you. Who is bringing you here?-

"I would have thought I was better company than that Sasuke." Came out an amused comment from the pilot seat on his right and caused his cheeks to warm up.

"I apologize, I didn't really mean to..." The Uchiha started apologizing but he was promptly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay. I'm not sure if I would be able to take you there in time given you had been awake." Grinned the gray-haired man playfully, although he kicked himself mentally for it.

_Was it really time to engage in some cheap flirt anyway?_ He thought. Luckily Sasuke didn't catch the cue and distracted himself with his cell phone taking it out of his pants to read message and reply to it at once.

The boy taped a quick reply and was about to press the send key but his thumb lingered above it for a second.

"Kakashi" he spoke the name softly yet sternly catching up the older man attention.

"I truly appreciate your help, thank you." The boy strained the last couple of words although they were heartfelt but Kakashi couldn't help filling a sting in his chest. '_Is it really so damn wrong to expect something other than a mere thank you in exchange? Sasuke…_' Couldn't help but think the gray-haired man.

"There's nothing to.." started the driver but was interrupted by the boy who was now looking at him with a serious yet slightly shy face, his bangs darkening his pale features.

"Yes there is. Let me repay you Kakashi, please." Again, that strained tone thought Kakashi, he started to feel Sasuke never sought help but couldn't understand the reason behind that strange behavior.

'Be more natural Sasuke, this man is helping you.' Mentally scolded the raven, he knew Kakashi was engrossed with him, he had seen it happen more time than he wanted to remember but on the other hand he couldn't help and think he could accept kindness.

Even if he was driven by a sense of likeness towards the boy, he seemed sincere enough and that was something new for him, it entranced a part of the teen, albeit perhaps against his better judgment.

"If you insist Sasuke" Kakashi raised his hand to turn off the already almost silent radio. "I would ask you to go lunch with me but you obviously have school" he almost chuckled and Sasuke held his breath for a moment at the sudden proposal as well.

"However, if I remember this right you should have Wednesday afternoons free after PA, isn't that right?" as he said that the car slowed down and gently parked on the sidewalk of the road.

"Don't worry, it's not like I know anything about you Sasuke. I just studied at Konoha Gakuen as well." He offered a gentle smile to the shocked teen seeing his previous comment had raised surprise and doubts on the teen's face.

"I thought you would have guessed it by now. So, what do you think?" he looked at the raven expectantly but the boy was still processing this new information.

'I really started to think he knew more than he let on…' the idea made him shudder unintentionally.

"Yes, we do have free-afternoons and, I'll call you earlier that day by lunch time." He finally replied, he felt trapped of course but smile dissipated it and Sasuke couldn't help thinking this man was strange, although not in a bad way and he felt himself clinging on that idea.

"Sounds good to me Sasuke. Now, get ready we're only about a half a mile from _your_ destination." His hand reached the raven's head and patted it gently lingering a bit there more than it should and finally descended to his cheek stroking it so softly that he almost didn't feel it at all.

"You make me do strange things Sasuke, since the day I've known you." The older man soothed and with a shrug of his shoulders he added laughing "Ï didn't think I would ever come back here. The Big mama is going to grow wrinkles." Sasuke stared at him for a second thinking the man had gone mad but a strong blond lady with piggy-tails appeared in his head and he hold up a laugh.

"If only headmistress Tsunade had heard you, she would have your head chopped off without a doubt." Added the raven inwardly shivering, he too had to face her in short.

A few moments later and truth to his word Kakashi finally pulled the luxurious car onto the familiar school road only a few moments later and headed towards the parking lot in front of the main building.

Closing the door of his shared bedroom, Sasuke started walking swiftly towards the school main building following behind the dorms caretaker Mizuki.

It took them a few minutes to finally reach the headmaster, or in this case headmistress, office but Sasuke only wanted to get over it so he could close today's chapter and resume his usual weekly school life.

'Well, I suppose it's not going to take much since Naruto already gave an explanation on my behalf and Orochimaru would have called me if he knew anything new.' Sighing he knocked the door and opened it at once when he heard the typical 'come in'.

"Good to have you joining us, albeit late, Uchiha Sasuke" greeted the Senju Tsunade from behind her enormous desk in the center of her office, motioning the teen to have a seat on the left leather armchair in front of her.

"Good morning headmistress Senju." said the teen politely bowing his head. If there was something he excelled at it was using appropriate manners when and where as needed. However, his politeness earned him a chuckle ready to glare if need be he eyed the headmistress only to find her glaring at a spot on the other chair in front of her desk.

"He called you _Headmistress Senju_, who on Earth calls you that?" the chuckled turned into a scoff but the voice he did recognize it.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" slipped through his lips the same moment Tsunade, brows crossed, punched her desk full force. "That's what I was wondering myself." Stated the blonde in a not-too friendly tone.

'_Ugh, goodbye whatever excuse Naruto pulled out'_ shrugged Sasuke whilst Kakashi gently pushed him into sitting on the armchair next to his.

"Well, I just happened to be on my way to attend a business in Konoha and thought I could say hello." he replied totally dismissing the point Tsunade was heading for causing her to further frown.

Noticing the 'what the hell?' expression on face he decided to add something on the boy's behalf. "Oh, and I brought dear Sasuke since he didn't feel well enough to take the train this morning but you already know that."

Sasuke was about to roll his eyes as thought he was in the presence of his blonde friend again but something unexpected happened. Tsunade actually receded and seemed to accept lame explanation.

"Well, I had no idea you had met Sasuke before. Shows you're not a complete and hopeless lazy lawyer after all." The headmistress shrugged dismissively, before directing her eyes on the raven teen.

"Next time just tell your guardian to call if you're going to be late. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru can provide you with transportation, really Sasuke." Sighing she motioned his dismissal for her office.

"Have a nice day at school Sasuke." Smiled softly the gray-haired man as the Uchiha was reaching for the door. The raven boy could only sigh in relief as soon as he had left the office.

'_Call that snake? As if…_'he shuddered at the thought and resumed his walk toward his classroom.

* * *

_**Time 11:03 am. Konoha Gakuen.**_

He kept on walking away from the headmistress office and towards his first class of the day, well at least for him. 'At last' his mind whispered nonchalantly, finally worries-free.

Sai was running amuck, that much could tell the raven from looking at the Shimura's facial expression and that was saying something when it came down to the usually inexpressive boy. They unexpectedly had come across each other in the hallway leading to his classroom, however as he couldn't pinpoint the cause of his behavior he decided to brush it off for the time being.

The serious and hard glance Sai sent him did not pass unnoticed alas, hurried as he was Sasuke did not ponder about it; after all there was more important business to focus on, rather than wasting time and thoughts that would lead to nowhere.

However, the one thing he spotted before Sai swiftly resumed walking in the opposite direction was that he held his cell phone tightly in one hand '_Perfect'-_Sai risking detention by making a call, during school-time, if any member of the school staff were to catch him in the act that would surely enough ruin his perfect record.

'How unusual' was his mental remark, quirking an eyebrow before focusing on the class door in front of him. Sasuke could really care less of Sai's school record or anyone's else.

Sasuke sighed in relief has he noticed he had managed to enter the last class before lunch a few seconds ahead their home-room teacher.

"You finally arrived to school, Sasuke. Did you go to the headmistress's office already?" asked his home-room teacher Umino Iruka, to which the raven only nodded and handed him a note signed by Tsunade before sitting to his appointed desk next to Naruto, said blond pounced him throwing an arm around his shoulders so they could talk cheek-on-cheek, quite literally and much to embarrassment.

The blond has literally no understanding of 'keep it down in public' concept, furthermore since Iruka had already started his class speech.

"Grandma Tsunade was okay right? I gave her heads-up and all so she wouldn't be too angry, you know how she gets when someone doesn't call in sick as due and all…and well, _sorry_. I guess I owe you that much, right?" he whispered at the end, visibly ashamed from his earlier behavior.

Sasuke limited himself to sigh; he was in no mood to dwell on this matter any longer and really wanted to focus on school but his blonde friend was seemingly determinate to keep bringing it up.

"Yeah, she just scolded me as if I was some brat." Shrugging his friend off, he took out a tablet from his desk and turned it on, ready to take notes.

"Anyway, it wasn't that much of a big deal so forget it, ok?" He said so with such a gentle tone, Naruto looked at him visibly embarrassed yet unable to take off his eyes from his friend's very own as a soft pinkness overcame his cheeks.

He was entranced by the raven but couldn't say so to himself, much less think on a reason as to why he felt that way; not that he had time to dwell on it anyway as an annoyed "_tch_" sound made him snap his head right at the front of the class, Iruka was telling them to pay attention.

"…_alright class, I know some of you find this boring but History is very important to your lives. _

_And remember, there's no way people can move forward or pretend to change this world if they don't know where they come from. _

_The present we're in and the Future that is coming is a consequence of the Past, in other words of History. _

_So, Naruto if you would stop distracting Sasuke so you can pay attention and I could carry on_."

Muffled laughs and a couple of sniggers ensued as a several pair of eyes made their way to the pair. The dark-haired boy could only frown in an exasperated manner as his friend quickly released his arm and jolted.

"So-sorry!" stuttered Naruto scrambling with his chair onto his right, focusing on whatever Iruka was talking about. Unaware of what was going on in the blonde's head Sasuke started taking notes fully intending on catching up for the day.

"By the way Sakura, can you see that Sai is alright before going for lunch?" requested the teacher to the pink haired girl on the front row, to which she simply nodded. "He was a little too pale I hope Shizune will fix him up." Iruka added in a very fond way, he held each and every one of his students close to his big soft heart after all.

'Sai was sick? He didn't look like it to me. Not one bit…bah, not that I care anyway' mentally shrugged Sasuke replaying his encounter with the Shimura boy.

Sai acting out of character and breaking a school rule was strange but, his Shimura classmate he never truly understood him to begin with.

Not too far from the class, in the staircase Sai held his cell phone close to his ear.

"I have a report." He breathed on the phone waiting for the reply on the other end of the line.

"What is Uchiha status?" spoke a cold calculated voice.

"He managed to arrive to school. A member of the Namikaze Group, legal branch, made it happen."

"Oh really? Did you identify him?" this time the person at the end of the line sounded genuinely curious.

"Affirmative. Hatake Kakashi." Swiftly replied Sai, to which the person he was reporting at told him to await the next communication and ended their phone call with an immediate 'click'.

Sai breathed in, resting the back of his head against the wall. Shimura Danzou was a powerful yet mysterious man and not someone you would want to mess with, he knew it too well being his adopted son.

However that was as far as his knowledge for the man went, for as long as he had known him and learnt his quirks, he had never truly understood what his interest in this Uchiha brat –the brat bit was an opinion of his own of course- had to do with anything at all. Much less why on earth he, Sai, had to keep an eye on him and report whatever unusual happening went on with his classmate.

Sure the teen was one, if not the last, remaining Uchiha in Japan, but what could that possibly mean after the family had lost its renown almost a decade ago.

Wasn't it the Uchiha conglomerate sudden downfall that almost cost the whole country going bankrupt in the first place?

Wasn't it Uchiha Fugaku, the then head of the group, who got suicidal and took the fall, quite literally by the way considering his body ended stamped on the street after, allegedly, voluntarily falling thirty floors and out the man's office?

Truth to be told Sai always wondered if Danzou had anything to do with the mysterious hacking that took place within the Uchiha group, the man had not seemed an ounce surprised when it occurred and Sai would be lying if he hadn't noticed the dim trace of a smirk at the corner of the man's lips the day Fugaku ceased to breathe.

However, as juicy as this tidbit of information would have sounded to anyone else, perhaps a journalist or detective, the whole affair really didn't hold much of an interest within Sai's priorities though.

Danzou had legally adopted him when he was five but he soon realized it was more of a public cover than anything else, his one true role was to be his eyes and ears in circles he could not have access to otherwise.

That's how he had been raised, that was the only thing he needed to know, and this arrangement worked just fine by him. Better than being adopted by an abusive family or going back to the slums, anything but that.

"Seems like I will be keeping tabs on you a little longer, Uchiha." This said he pushed himself from the wall and resumed his walk in direction of the infirmary taking note he had to pull out a new 'performance', but of course he was too accustomed to such things and really didn't mind at all.

Growing up under Shimura Danzou's roof required of acquiring some of the man's quirks and Sai was not his favorite _son_ just for show.

* * *

**Terms used:**

Genkan: traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house

Yonkyoku byōbu: Four-panel screens, displayed in hallways during the Kamakura and Muromachi periods. They were later used in Seppuku ceremonies and tea house waiting rooms in the late Edo Period.

Susanoo slaying the Yamata no Orochi: representation of the legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto storm-god Susanoo.

Uchikake: The Uchikake is often heavily brocaded and is supposed to be worn outside the actual kimono and obi, as a sort of coat.

Remember that Japanese terms usage might be more or less accurate, and if you're not familiar with a word please Google it just as I do. Also, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong somewhere.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The Cerulean Tower does exist and is located in Tokyo's Shibuya ward, however it is in fact an office and hotel building and doesn't have Orochi's house on its top. I just made it fit there since it's one of the most significant buildings in Shibuya and I needed it to be in Shibuya.

Sai will carry Shimura as his last name which is originally Danzou's. Same goes with Tsunade, she will be taking the first Hokage's family name thus, Senju Tsunade. Other characters lacking a family name will receive a similar treatment.

**Edit:** 6/9/14. Performed some minor adjustment for a better reading of flashbacks, now in 3rd person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rain Awhile**

Chapter IV

Lost Under the Surface

* * *

_You say, a moth is maybe all I am meant to be,_

_Attraction to a blazing and treacherous light is what awaits me,_

_For I cannot rely on futile hopes, I can no longer wander;_

_If flying away from the warm blazes is turning my back to a sweet surrender._

_Sweet surrender is what I leave behind._

* * *

_**Tuesday, October 7th, 2014.**_

_**Time 6:47 pm. Shinjuku, Tokyo.**_

A young man clad in a tailored black suit that fitted his fine figure stood at the edge of the rich glassed office of his higher-up. The place was Akatsuki Corporation main office, right in the middle of Tokyo and the sight his eyes were feeding on was of a dying Sun falling behind the highest skyscrapers of the overcrowded city.

Anybody else would have actually basked themselves into the sight but Uchiha Itachi didn't seem to take much interest in it, his mind was slowly drifting away, his thoughts clouded with unfocused fragments of his memories…'so _close, finally closer._' kept repeating his mind as a head of spiked jet black hair was slowly coming into focus while his hand softly grazed the perfectly clear glass.

"Enjoying the sight, Itachi?" came an amused voice at his back taking him off his light trance.

"Not really. Nothing has changed, this ever so growing and greedy city is still the same." He replied, both his face and voice blank at the time, he retreated his hand and turned around to face the man awaiting for his report.

"Well, I would have to disagree with you, my dearest nephew. Everything has changed in these ten years, _everything_ indeed." The comment was meant to sound light-hearted, but to Itachi's trained ears it didn't take his sight to acknowledge the tone of utter satisfaction with which his uncle, Uchiha Madara, had so easily spoken to him.

"I came to give you my report of the Suna meeting." He kept his voice in control and waited for his elder's permission.

"Carry on then, I'm sure your written report is way too long for me to care reading all of it. On the condition that nothing went bad of course." The man was comfortably seated on his leather armchair now, looking at his nephew in a visibly interested manner.

"I'm sure you will read it anyway, it is in your best interest as per usual. But, yes, as you already guessed we will be ready to start the merge as planned. They seemed especially interested on how Akatsuki corp. approached Okagure's market."

"I heard Suna's Group new face is quite young." This kind of side-comment was not out of Madara's character but Itachi knew best in this case, the man was heading somewhere with it or he wouldn't have mentioned this seemingly insignificant fact at all.

"Yes, the boy may be young but despite his willingness to abide by our panel strategy he also has good insight. Although, this won't be a problem." He added restraining himself from outwardly shrugging.

"I bet this Gaara boy and his board have figured out our cover-up, but that's why it was there for. They will just keep looking where we actually want them to instead of where they should worry to look at. Well done Itachi." He paused for a few seconds visibly basking himself with the accomplishment that meant being one step ahead in his schemes, before focusing back on his nephew, hands crossed below his chin, gaze serious.

The man meant business, for Itachi had no choice but to put his full attention on him.

"Let's stick to the plan then. Initiate operations with the Okagure project. I want to keep Orochimaru content so he hands us his entire network, _willingly_. That damn snake won't see me coming until it's too late to save his skin. Use anyone that can be used." This said he directed his gaze on Itachi's paper report, opening the file.

The young black-haired man nodded and then proceeded to the door. As he was making his way out, Madara lifted his head back at him, stressing his last words for the second time.

"Don't forget Itachi. _Anyone_."

He shut the door not looking back; he already knew Madara was sporting this devious smile of his.

The person with spiked jet black hair was now perfectly outlined in his mind; however there was smile on his face no longer. It was gone, erased by his hands…hands stained in blood he reminded himself one more time.

'_Eight years have passed indeed, yet nothing has truly changed, Sasuke._'

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 8th, 2014.**_

_**Time 4:10 pm. Cerulean tower.**_

Saying he was thrilled would have been an understatement at this point as his face read '_Victory_' clearer than if it would have been written in bright bold letter all across his face but that didn't seem to affect the ginger-haired man that had caused such a reaction.

Orochimaru had received a phone call from his long-time business partner, Uchiha Madara, and his right-hand has been sent to lay out the details for their upcoming joint business operation.

Pain was it? He was sure this was not the man's real name but he couldn't care less at the time, his society with Madara was finally giving him the fruits he had been expecting for so long. Who would have thought his little discovery could end in gleeful progress? He surely enough did not.

No, Orochimaru did not really foresee that a little raven haired kid landing on his lap all those years ago would set the first stone to this remarkable situation.

If only Sasuke were to be here right now, he could savor the moment all the best, alas he would have to conform himself with this man. A beautiful specimen and yet intriguing character he was this Pain character, there was no doubt he was of mixed blood but the Japanese part in his veins was strong.

He only needed to figure out if Pain would be willing, but the Okagure owner was sure Madara knew him too well for it would only make sense if the man had additional instructions from his boss in order to keep him _satisfied_. Madara knew, he, Orochimaru would not open up upmost secrets to just anybody just for a few billions he could make himself on his own.

"Well then, my business here is finished. Chairman Madara-sama will personally keep in touch with you from now on, or in his stead send me, shall it be required." Pain excused himself and made to exit the exquisitely decorated office giving Orochimaru a curt nod.

There was no exquisite uchikake spread forgotten on the silk pillows today, albeit Pain wouldn't have noted its absence but Orochimaru did, which brought him back to the ginger-haired man. He smiled the faintest knowing smile.

"Pain was it? There is no rush to go back to the Akatsuki quarters, is there? Why don't you stay a little longer, I'm sure Madara-_san_ can spare you a little time while we give this contract the closure it should." Orochimaru offered pointing to the very same pillows.

Pain's whole features straightened the faintest bit whilst he face back to Orochimaru, his lips mimicking the man's smile.

"But of course, Madara-_sama_ made a point to meet all of your conditions, Orochimaru-_san_". That said the ginger haired man, made his way toward the spot of pillows and gracefully took a seat.

Orochimaru all but snapped his fingers and the shoji doors opened revealing his eldest adopted son and right hand, Kabuto, who promptly positioned a small table with a bottle of sake and two cups.

"Kabuto, see that no one disturbs us." Instructed the eldest man in the room, an after-thought apparently crossed his mind as he added "Also, make sure your dearest brother made it safely at school today, will you?"

Kabuto was somewhat surprised by the request but nodded nonetheless, adding the faintest and somewhat reticent "Yes." and closed the shoji doors.

"Come to think of it Orochimaru-san, it was very kind of you to adopt not one but two boys. However, it must be hard for non-blood relatives to live up to your expectations and develop brother bounds at all, is it not?" Tried Pain whilst Orochimaru kept himself busy filling each of their cups, before placing one in Pain's delicate hands.

The older man, brought his cup up awaiting Pain's mimic his action for a toast and then took a small sip at the drink before replying to his prize's question.

"You could not be more mistaken my dear, Kabuto cares deeply for the brother I gave him. The boy is, in many senses, promising to say the least. And Kabuto would give his everything to keep him out of this terrible world reach, that's more than I can say from his _blood_-brother." He drunk from his cup of sake, giving Pain yet another meaningful glance.

"Cast away from the world. My poor little Sasuke has come a great way indeed." With that he discarded his cup and closed the gap between them both, tasting the man's lips for the first time of many to come that very same evening.

"Sasuke is, however, of no concern to Madara or his Akatsuki plans. So now my dear, let's enjoy ourselves." came the soft and hot breath onto Pain's ear. Fingers tracing his jaw line, the side of his neck until they entangled themselves into his tie, holding a promise of release.

* * *

_**Tuesday, October 7th, 2014.**_

_**Time 8:49 pm. Konoha Gakuen dorms.**_

Water was heard running softly outside the room, the Glitch Mob was playing trough his earphones, blue eyes focused on a math sheet, a hand hovering over his laptop, his thoughts elsewhere entirely.

His mind had kept him restless since the day before. Sasuke had yet to fully explain who had brought him at the school, and Naruto being the curious and jealous self he was, not that he was going to let that know, has gone to different ways to get this information.

His most reliable source was the very intimidating headmistress Senju Tsunade, his godmother, but even that didn't get him more than a "_This stupid scarecrow, showing his face here and laughing at me. ME!_", was her only response before her eyebrow began to pulse indicating she would be throwing a fit at any given moment, to which Naruto decided to escape.

Also, an upper classmate, Hyuuga Neji had seen a silver classy car on his way out the school around the time Sasuke arrived. All of this meant a guy, of some level of acquaintance with his godmother, who could afford a nice car too had brought Sasuke.

This somewhat upset Naruto, he had thought the guy could be someone at the Kusanagi household service, but that didn't explain the obvious link to Tsunade. This in turn only proved it was someone Sasuke felt comfortable enough with.

"Tch, this is no damn annoying!" growled the blonde, at the same time the bathroom door connected to their shared bedroom opened.

"What's so annoying Naruto?" came the amused voice behind him. Naruto had to hold on a squeak, having not heard the raven haired boy coming so close.

Without giving him time to reply, wet bangs entered his field of vision as the Uchiha bent over his shoulder looking down the problem sheet. voice got stuck in his throat as Sasuke turned over in his half-naked, still sparkling wet, glory.

"Yes of course, Math's never been your forte. What's the big deal this time?" he asked nonchalantly, totally obvious of the effect he had on his bedroom mate.

He stood there starting to dry his hair, small beads of water falling down his milky skin, smooth as peaches as Naruto was well aware off, yet it never failed to mesmerize him.

The Uchiha was so close to him it suddenly became painful, Naruto thoughts drifted once again to all the secrets his friend seemed to held. He knew of his family disgrace and tragedy, long before getting acquainted with the raven haired boy.

He also knew his was not comfortable on his own skin most of the time, even if he tried his hardest to hide it. That was one of the many reasons he had taken a liking to him, and it had grown from there into genuine infatuation.

Nowadays, his blue eyes found it harder to detach themselves from his dark eyes, his stylish hair, his plush lips, his delectable neck. He had not tasted any of part of course, always debating whether he should cross the line or, just maintain his friendship.

Although Sasuke wasn't vocal about many things, Naruto knew deep down he shared a bound unlikely to be replicated, Sasuke valued that above all. Would it be worth leaving that behind and purchase a likely unrequited love?

Still, he couldn't help the nagging feeling at the bottom of his heart. _'What if I miss my chance?'_ was all he could thought about when his mouth opened against his better judgment.

"Hey, Sasuke come tell again what was the guy's name? The one who brought you at school I mean." Thad did it, Sasuke who had just finished changing in his night clothes, huffed annoyed by the topic. He ruffled his hair some, turned his back to his friend and got in his bed.

"Naruto, seriously? I told you he was just an acquaintance, drop it would you? Now finish your homework or Ebisu will skin you alive tomorrow." Without further ado, the raven turned off his bedside light successfully shutting off his blonde friend.

_'Stupid, stupid Naruto._' was last thought before closing his eyes and embracing sleep.

* * *

_**The following day, Wednesday, October 8th, 2014.**_

_**Time 11:55 am. Konoha Gakuen.**_

"_...law of demand states that, in general, price and quantity demanded in a given market are inversely related. That is, the higher the price of a product, the less of it people would be prepared to buy of it. _

_As the price of a commodity falls, consumers move toward it from relatively more expensive goods (the substitution effect). In addition, purchasing power from the price decline increases ability to buy (the income effect). _

_Other factors can change demand; for example an increase in income will shift the demand curve for a normal good outward relative to the origin._" There was a pause in the classroom, Sasuke stopped typing as well as his fellow classmates.

"Let's end it here, class. We will resume our economics lesson on Friday." Sasuke couldn't have been more thankful after their teacher dismissed them. Today was Wednesday, he only had half of PE period left now and school will have ended for the day. He caught himself thinking it had been a great decision to take Advanced Economics instead, since Naruto was nowhere in sight.

'_Perfect_' was his current only thought.

After packing his notebook, tablet and class book, he headed straight to the PE facility.

An hour later, a sweaty Uchiha was walking swiftly to his and room to drop everything. He would be running if he could, but couldn't risk having Senju Tsunade on his back. '_Now to get ready to meet a certain grey-haired lawyer'_.

According to knowledge of Naruto, the blonde was a sports junkie, which was convenient at the time since it would take him some more time to get back after an extra-long PE period. He was probably in the midst of breaking a record on one thing or another after all. This gave the Uchiha plenty of time to get ready and leave a neatly written note for his friend. He checked his cell phone and there it was, confirmation and their meeting place directions.

Konoha village wasn't that big but it fared well, it had a certain charm Sasuke had come to appreciate, even if it had taken a vacationer turn in recent years, it wasn't too crowded and business had grown to offer various services between traditional and all the way modern.

Nervousness now was what he felt, standing outside the discreet yet stylish restaurant. Some rather unpleasant memories came to mind, although Sasuke promptly fought them back, reminding himself this was Kakashi waiting for him and no one else. Steadying his face, he entered the establishment, and after giving the man's name was directed to a table for two. Kakashi sported a broad smile, he was safe.

"Good to see you made it here, Sasuke." The man casually said whilst taking the teen's hand.

"Promise taken, promise kept." came the soft reply. It held nothing but gentleness. Outside, people went on nobody quite noticing a thing.

* * *

Kakashi felt content, their lunch went by fine, minus the relieved expression Sasuke seem to let slip in unconsciously. This seemed to thick him off at times, but when he attempted to approach the topic Sasuke would just knit his brows together, then relax and smile a delicious smile.

This switch in behavior was not unrelated to somewhat awkwardness not two days prior, yet Kakashi had not yet connected both, thinking Sasuke was just attempting to adapt to his own conduct.

They were now in silver car, they had hit the road shortly after lunch, Sasuke seemed more relaxed there silently watching Konoha coast line through the car window, both enjoying a comfortable silence.

After some time they parked next to a lonely and old-looking tree that provided some shade. Music played softly from the radio, until Kakashi started a new conversation.

"Sasuke, remember the other day when I met you?" the Uchiha only nodded, the random question caught his attention.

"It was that V.I.P. gathering Okagure held. I wasn't even supposed to be there." a chuckle escaped the man. "Orochimaru, I mean your adoptive father, Kusanagi-san was surprised to say the least, I think he expected a higher ranking member of Konoha Group. His face was priceless for a second."

The Uchiha teen had to suppress a chuckle himself, Orochimaru had been fuming afterwards, his plans had taken a turn for the worst and he wasn't pleased in the least, forced to change plans on the go wasn't his cup of tea.

"Anyway, I'm not sure I should be saying this but that gathering was rather creepy-feeling, it was so gloom. Don't think bad of me when I honestly say, I only decided to stay once Kusanagi-san introduced you." He could feel the man's eyes on him now, this conversation was not supposed to lead that way.

"Is that true now, Kakashi?" he thought a lighter reply would distract him. Wrong.

"Yes, it is. You were stunning Sasuke. All wrapped up in silk...it took my breath away. You still do."

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had him pinned against his seat, lips on his, a stunned Sasuke unable to make a move.

When his mind only registered someone was acting against his will, fright took over. He gasped, a soundless cry escaping his mouth, his face turned away from Kakashi and the man immediately came to realize the adverse reaction.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I upset you, didn't I?." The teen had instantly closed up on himself, backing the slightest bit against the car door. 'Don't be so cold when I kiss you.' he refrained from initiating further contact as it only seemed it would upset the boy further.

"Kakashi, it's...it's just, I can't do this." His eyes held a tinge of resignation when he said this, surprising the grey-haired man. This was most likely the most sincere and open the young boy had been with him and yet, it made him sad to realize this would be as far as he would let him in. "I'm very thankful for your feelings. But, no, I can't."

A few seconds passed, Kakashi still frozen, he didn't know what had possessed him. He huffed forcing his brain to take over instead of his heart. He realized too late, he had crossed a line that Sasuke had not allowed him to cross. Silence lingered between them, and the Uchiha seemed to ponder his next step.

"I appreciated our time together today, just please can we let it that? No regrets, no remorse." His feathery lips pressed the softest amount on own, not fully on, catching his left corner. It felt sweet, proper even for a boy his age, the older man thought.

"Yes, no regrets." He nodded in response, starting the engine to ride back to Konoha. It was getting late anyway. They had reached an unspoken agreement, Sasuke felt relieved Kakashi respected his stand, although he hadn't explained a thing to him, it felt unreal yet strangely comforting.

_'Thank you, Hatake Kakashi_.' the kiss already left behind.

* * *

The last glimpse of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, tainting the sky with an orange tinge.

The otherwise quiet village streets were still filled with people; some workers, others just students, kids playing their last game before going back home.

Sasuke got out of the silver car, making his way towards the familiar stony steps of the small town bridge; he had fulfilled his part of the deal with Kakashi, at last.

'_Hatake Kakashi. Who knew I would actually come to trust you?_' a small yet genuine smile graced his lips at the thought. After all, it has been a little eternity since he had last openly accepted someone else's feelings, even if he had turned the man down.

"-uke!...Sasuke!" Listening to the sound of a familiar voice calling his name, he turned back, only to be greeted by the sight of a not-so-cheery blonde. Naruto was walking fast, too fast for liking, looking more like an upset stomping teenager, and not a minute later he was already at a foot distance from the Uchiha.

"Damn…" he couldn't repress the curse to slip out his lips. He vainly hoped Naruto would not question the gray-haired man presence or worst, make a scene. Albeit why he thought Naruto would ever dare to do that escaped him at this moment.

'_Why does this always happen?_' he thought as the first street light were brought to life and some moths rose from the shadows heading for the artificial brightness. It was in their nature to get entranced by flames, even if it meant their demise.

Sasuke randomly wondered if he too had some kind of bull-eye incorporated, one that seemed to thick off all kind of trouble at the worst time ever. No answer was given to him, since at the same moment Naruto finally caught his breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"I've seen you before; so, you're the guy who brought Sasuke at school on Monday?" he unceremoniously pointed a finger at the older man. The raven teen had not registered that Kakashi was now standing next to him, his hand over his forearm, halting his movements.

A moth of dusty grey wings approached the light bulb far too close for comfort. A couple of seconds later, a burning sound of no consequence to the story unfolding was heard on the background.

"Who are you to Sasuke?" he demanded stepping in front of Sasuke without first possessively grabbing the raven's wrist in the process.

Unbeknownst to them, the moth had by then turned to ashes. The Uchiha stood there, his face void of expression, his now dry lips slightly agape, a single thought running wild in his mind.

'_What on earth is Naruto doing?_'

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 8th, 2014.**_

_**Time 7:43 pm. Cerulean Tower, Tokyo.**_

Kabuto approached office with soundless yet confident steps, stopping with only a second hesitation before he made his presence known and opened in one swift movement the shoji door.

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt." he bowed with a certain urgency after noticing the right-hand of Uchiha Madara was still in the room, although nothing appeared out of ordinary he couldn't help but raise a hand and adjust his eyeglasses all the while eyeing his adoptive father with knowing eyes.

"Yes, what is it Kabuto-kun?" asked the man without bothering to hide his smirk in response, then turning his eyes toward their guest.

"Pain-san was just about to leave and go back to Madara's side, weren't you dear?" he said leisurely, all three of them knew what had transpired within these walls, and Orochimaru has no shame about divulging that much to his 'son', Pain made a mental note about since and finally go up.

"I think my task has now been completed, I will let Madara-sama know of your decision. Thank you for your business Orochimaru-san." A formal bow followed his words, and without further ado Pain left both men to their own devices, closing the shoji doors behind him, he then exited the property on his own not wanting to spend another second there.

"Well, that was fast, was it not '_father_'?" asked slyly Kabuto, before standing right beside the man.

"You had to ruin my fun, that's not kind of you, '_son_'. Although, I'm sure our guest thought he had already overstayed his welcome." Orochimaru smirked at that. "Oh, well I'm sure Madara will not hold it against me now that we are business partners. So, what was so important now?."

Kabuto smiled a devious smile at the man he owed everything, even if not bound by blood he held an unwavering loyalty to him that most never understood, much less could withstand. Not that Kabuto cared in the least.

"Our underground team has made some progress regarding Fugaku Uchiha's demise and legacy. I think some points in their report will prove extremely interesting to you, further more now that Madara-san is within reach, as well as his nephew..." Orochimaru could no longer hide his lecherous smile, Kabuto might not be half as stunning as Sasuke, yet with news like these he was inwardly glad they shared no blood.

Actually, would have he cared if they had? One thing was sure thought, tonight would be a long one for Kabuto.

He was getting closer to attain his goal, solve all the Uchiha mysteries, get all their secrets. And on top of that, he was one step closer of retaining Sasuke at his side, forever.

Not too far from there, Pain was getting back to Madara's side when his cell phone ringed.

"Madara-sama. Yes, it all went according to plan. Orochimaru took the bait." He waited a couple of seconds, the Uchiha's answer bringing a smile to his lips. "Yes, Madara-sama, I'm on my way now."

With that the ginger-haired man ended the call, a faint smile still on his lips and a single thought on his mind. _'This should prove highly rewarding, Madara_.'

* * *

_**Friday, October 10th, 2014.**_

_**Time 8:05 pm. Roppongi district, Tokyo.**_

Kakashi was distractedly typing a report for a law suit, it was not that his usual laziness often overlapped with his work, alas he had been thinking hard about his lunch with Sasuke, thoughts coming back and forth since the day before. He just couldn't erase the way he behaved at their 'date', Kakashi couldn't put it any other way, even if he tried. And, believe it or not, he did try.

The whole event had left him wondering a great deal about the youngster Not to mention, the incident with the Uzumaki kid, that alone brought a wave of awkwardness in his life he would have rather avoided. Did Minato know what had transpired?

However, distracting as that was, something else happened later that day, something that kept him on edge for major part of the night. Even his associate and good friend, Sarutobi Asuma, kept poking at him during the day, for it was unusual to say the least, that Hatake Kakashi spent all day long at the office, just barely un-sticking his face from his computer screen, and talking over the phone with one of their investigator/hacker team leader, Aburame Shibi. Amazing as that was from an insider's eye, all of the above had a very simple explanation.

Just yesterday morning, he had gotten that one phone call, a new client had booked an appointment with the firm, the request was not unusual per se, even if it specifically demanded a meeting after regular working-hours, Kakashi would undoubtedly have it charged as extra-hours on his account, nothing to complain so far.

Yet, what truly caught attention was the client's name. Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi.

That and the fact that he requested their meeting topic to be kept confidential, even within the walls of firm. He remembered barely nodding at the request until he figured that he was on the phone and Itachi had already ended the call.

Since then, the lawyer thoughts had been anywhere else but on his current report. He could foresee whatever this Itachi character was up to, if he really was the Uchiha Itachi to begin with, it would bring an undesirable amount of stress and complications to his life.

Not to mention, that if what he had already looked up on him, courtesy of Shibi's work, he should most definitely not bring up anything remotely related to the Sasuke topic anytime soon.

Taking all that into account, what would the former Uchiha heir, now recently made key position in the ever so growing Akatsuki Corp., want from buffet?

What could he possibly need from a lawyer buffet, linked to the Konoha Group no less, that he couldn't turn up to any of the Akatsuki's?

Did he even care to mention his current of "I'm supposed to be dead" predicament? Nope. '_Sweet, I get the dead guy looking for legal counseling_' he thought not in the bit pleased, the Uchiha conglomerate rapid descent and crash reminiscing in his mind.

Rather sharply, Kakashi eyed his wrist watch, it was just past eight. His meeting would occur in less than an hour, in this very same district, still it would take him a bit to get there at this busy hour. Night-life had already started in the Roppongi district, his thoughts drifted to a certain nightclub he often used to visit, wishing Uchiha Itachi would have booked a private booth there instead.

_'Oh well, it will have to wait. Let's get moving, the sooner I get to know what does one, pretty much alive, Itachi Uchiha wants, the sooner I can get back on track with this case_.' With that thought at hand, he turned off his computer, got up and left to meet the Uchiha.

* * *

**Terms used:**

Roppongi: district of Minato, Tokyo, Japan, famous as home to the rich Roppongi Hills area and an active night club scene.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You will have noticed by now that I went on and introduced a whole bunch of characters at once, I'm still not sure if this will end well for most, death-fic aren't my specialty to be honest, but it also means there might be some interesting, totally unplanned (somewhat irrelevant? I hope not so), development ahead.

Please don't give up on me or this story, and let me know if you like it so far. I'm very very slow at getting somewhere in this kind of storyline (assuming there's a point at all, that is) and it's probably annoyingly enough killing everyone to know what's really going on in there, but oh well, that's the fun in it I guess, right? I guess I could give it a shot and squeeze some kind of sexy ridden scene within the next chapter...Don't be shy and review, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention: **This chapter will provide some information regarding the terms and concepts of '_death in absentia_' and '_adoption in Japan_'. Whilst the information written here do have some kind of basic source taken into account (read: Key words + Google instant search), these concepts have been modified and/or adapted to specifically meet the plot needs; and as such should not been taken seriously.

Anyway, given this is a huge step to clarify where this story is actually going, or at least part of it, I hope you will forgive me for taking such liberties and lengthy explanations. **Thank you!**

* * *

**Rain Awhile**

Chapter V: Bleached out in the roses

* * *

_This place, a golden cage it feels,_

_a prison, that I cannot phantom to fly from._

_Then, I guess I must turn my back on tomorrow._

_Nowhere else for me to go._

_No one left awaiting for my return._

* * *

_**Monday, September 9th, 2013.**_

_**Time 3:23 pm. Undisclosed location.**_

Agile fingers were typing rapidly on a sleek laptop keyboard, eyes focused on the screen.

_*open search tab*_

_**key words: death in absentia  
**_**.**

**.**

**.**

_Displaying about 1,530,000 results._

_Do you want to open the first recommended result? Click to follow..._

_*click*_

_**.**  
_

**.**

_**.**_

_A person may be legally declared dead (declared death in absentia or legal presumption of death) despite the absence of direct proof of the person's death, such as the finding of remains (e.g., a corpse or skeleton) attributable to that person. Such a declaration is typically made when a person has been missing for an extended period of time and in the absence of any evidence that the person is still alive._

_*scrolls down*_

_...common law and civil code jurisdictions, it is usually necessary to obtain a court order directing the registrar to issue a death certificate in the absence of a physician's certification that an identified individual has died. However, if there is circumstantial evidence that would lead a reasonable person to believe that the individual is deceased on the balance of probabilities, jurisdictions may agree to issue death certificates without any such order._

_*scrolls down*_

_...countries have a set period of time after which an individual is presumed dead if there is no evidence to the contrary. However, if the missing individual is the owner of a significant estate, the court may delay ordering the issuing of a death certificate up to an additional year._

_In Japan the law generally assumes a person is dead after seven years._

_*closes tab*_

_**.**  
_

**.**

_**.**_

Brows furrowed, fingers twitched, quickly retracting from the keyboard, displeasure was evident; and yet something was invariably real. Time was running out.

* * *

_**Saturday, October 4th, 2014.**_

_**Time 5:12 pm. Ebisu, Shibuya, Tokyo.**_

_"We're sorry the person you are trying to reach is unavailable.  
Please try your call again later."_

_**.**  
_

That had to be the twentieth time he heard that message. Frustration kept building up after every attempt to reach his friend this weekend. 'Sasuke, seriously now?' he sighed, the hand that didn't carry the phone ruffled his hair in an angry fashion.

Naruto gave a few steps in his room, until he finally let himself fall backwards on his bed, phone still in hand. He couldn't believe the guts of his so-called best friend. Seriously, he just had to 'disappear' in thin air since yesterday?

Their last conversation was on the train back from Konoha, Sasuke had been silent most of the time, no surprises there, he usually was the one that kept their time together entertaining, Sasuke was just too serious and proper, well in normal situations of course.

In their shared bedroom the guy was a pain in the ass, making sure Naruto did all his assigned homework, regularly checking up from over his shoulder. 'So annoying!' he thought, yet a smile made its way to his lips.

The Uchiha also made sure that, most days, they actually got the amount of sleep they both required to function, which in fact meant that he was an early sleeper and Naruto just had to turn off his lights early as well, or risk waking up to one bitchy Sasuke the next day. Definitely not the kind of trouble he wanted in the morning. Plus things had gone from bitchy to scary in a couple of occasions, and the Uzumaki most certainly did not want a repeat.

His mind drifted off some more afterwards, recalling he had learnt to enjoy sleeping at a decent hour every day not just because it held the promise of an early rise; thing is, he often awoke minutes before his friend, silently watching over him, from the comfiness of his own bed.

He enjoyed and treasured these moments, unbeknownst to the object of his morning observation ritual.

Uchiha Sasuke. Blissfully relaxed, hair in total disarray, no frown on his face, no hard distrustful eyes, sometimes his mouth slightly agape, light breathing...Yes, he felt like the luckiest guy on earth, even if the Uchiha had no idea whatsoever.

He had not tell a soul of course, but had somehow convinced his busy father to throw a party at the Uzumaki household. Namikaze Minato, president of the Konoha group, could not understand what was so important about the _Kurama no Hi-Matsuri _celebration this year, that it required an additional gathering over two weeks before the actual happening, in Kyoto no less.

Still, Naruto had gotten his way around his father's initial reasoning, stating he could use it to strengthen business partnerships, positioning their Group as the start point for the following calendar events that month.

Minato had smiled then, Naruto was so persistent, so much like his mother, Kushina. He finally agreed though, giving his son the opportunity to invite some of his friends as well. Most were from prominent families, students at Konoha Gakuen as well, so he could foresee some of his business partners would come over with their children anyway.

The youngest blonde had been ecstatic, his master plan was coming out just fine. He only needed to confirm attendance and he could finally let his secret out. His plan was bullet proof. It was perfect.

"That's why I want you to come tonight...Stupid bastard Sasuke!" he half shouted, half groaned, his thumb pressing the recall button on his phone. A few seconds went on, he held his breath; until finally...he held his breath.

**.**

_"We're sorry the person you are trying to reach is unavailable.  
Please try your call again later."_

_**.**  
_

Needless to say, his efforts got wasted.

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 8th, 2014.**_

_**Time 10:04 pm. Konoha Gakuen dorms.**_

Taking into account his earlier attempt to take the last step towards making his crush known to the object of his affection, read Sasuke, it came as no surprise to Naruto when he snapped at said Uchiha after seeing him with that gray haired attorney in the afternoon.

He couldn't help himself, when his godmother Tsunade mentioned this 'scarecrow' character, he had been lost in translation, it was so obvious now. Hatake Kakashi.

He knew him for being one of the top attorneys at the _Dainanahan _(Team 7)_ Buffet_, the legal branch of his family's group, but they hadn't actually been formally introduced as of yet. That did not diminish the fact he was highly respected within the company walls, yet, as professional and successful as he was, rumors had it he greatly enjoyed spending his time in '_sweet_' companionship.

A few years back, Naruto had not really paid attention when at one of the company events, people mentioned Kakashi was seen in company of girls and guys alike, sometimes much more at ease with guys. There were also comments on how the Roppongi district was perfect to work at for him, since he was barely a step away from all the 'diversion'.

All that came rushing back in one go, and clicked in the worst scenario possible, Kakashi likes Sasuke.

He was not sure if it was two-sided. _Heck_, he was not even sure how the two had possibly met.

How did he not know about this? Had Sasuke been hiding it? From him of all people?!

'Hang on, is that why I couldn't get him on the phone this weekend?' Pretty inconclusive from an outsider point of view of course, however that did it for him. Not a millisecond had passed since he had seen the raven after spending part of the afternoon searching for him. But seeing him smiling, like he actually enjoyed being in the other man's presence. 'What?' Jealousy broke free, its ugly head popping out of nowhere.

From here on, things got out of control rather quickly, actually it was more of a blur now that he thought back. He did know there were some serious angry shouts and heated words exchanged, however Kakashi had somewhat gotten back into his car afterwards, and left them alone.

He figured Sasuke had something to do and made him go, because he sure as heck didn't look like wanting to do that on his own. That 'scarecrow' even made a call-me motion that did not go unnoticed, not helping calm his nerves one bit, at all.

After that, there was an awkward silence, Naruto expected the raven to lash out at him right there, but instead he turned his back on his blonde friend and walked away, back to the school dorms.

Furthermore annoyed by this sudden silent treatment, Naruto had followed suit, stomping behind the Uchiha and, attempting a few times to actually stop him by getting hold of his wrist. To no avail whatsoever.

And there he was now, stuck in the same room he had shared for a year with Sasuke, enable to utter a word at the fuming Uchiha.

Sasuke had made his displeasure known of course, the instant the blonde had closed the door to their room, and Naruto had no words to possibly make him calm down. This was definitely not how he thought it would turn out, back a few days ago.

"Seriously Naruto, what's wrong with you?!" the raven let out in an angry fit, said question had been raised more than a dozens of times by now. Naruto, eyes focused on the floor the whole time, did not register the conflicted emotions in the raven, however, he too could not hold up anymore.

He stood up from his bed, the Uchiha no longer towering him, mentally shrugging and trying his best not to stomp his feet in a misplaced rage. He was no child anymore after all.

This, however did not prevent him from closing his mouth and perhaps, filter off some of his incoming speech. "What's wrong? What's so fucking wrong, you ask?!"

This threw back the raven, startled by the sudden outburst. What happened next, neither of them expected it though.

"Well, Sasuke bastard, sorry for ruining your perfect little affair there. Hatake Kakashi. Seriously?! I thought a whole bunch of you. I thought under that bastard attitude of yours, there's a guy I could call friend, someone who's not just after me because of my dad's name. Yes, mainly because you've got that covered and stuff, you're -Uchiha- after all." He said making a certain motion with his arms that grossed out the raven teen, his mouth was slightly agape, trying to retort yet not being left to.

"Whatever, I thought I knew where you're coming from because, hey, I too grew up without my mother. But, well, you just had to be so damn...so damn..._fuck it!_ Sasuke, do you know what I'm saying here?!..." he paused, his hand gripping his friend's shirt, his whole body trembled in panicked distress, closing his eyes, he whispered harshly "Why did you lie to me? You damn stray, irresistible bastard, why do you make me fall for you, uh? Why do I lov-".

'_Woa, woaa_' he thought, instantly stopping more words to come out, his mistake was evident and the Uchiha's face said it all.

"Damn..._stray_, you said?" was the bitter retort. Naruto could only see one thing in the other's eyes.

Betrayal.

* * *

_**Saturday, October 11th, 2014.**_

_**Time 4.14 am. Cerulean Tower, Tokyo.**_

Young swift fingers were typing on a brand tablet screen, the most popular search engine application was opened and awaiting key words to start an instant exploration across the web.

_**key words: adoption in Japan**_

The user did not have time to blink, the search was completed in 0.15 secs.

_**.**  
_

**.**

_**.**_

_Displaying about _124,000,000 _results. _

_Do you want to open the first recommended result? Click to follow..._

_*click*_

_The overwhelming majority of children in orphanages are not orphans in the sense of having no living guardian. Nor have they been removed from their parents' custody. The majority have living parents who retain legal custody but who are not raising them._

_*scrolls down*_

_...in some cases children are housed in orphanages temporarily. In other cases, they will remain in institutions from birth until adulthood, never meeting their parents. Because parents maintain legal rights to the children, they are unable to be adopted._

_*closes tab*_

_Open next recommended result? Click to follow..._

_*click*_

_Japan has a long history of adoption of both underage individuals as well as adults. This is a very practical way, within a patriarchal system, to ensure smooth inheritance. If one doesn't have a son to inherit the family name and business, one can adopt a suitable successor..._

_*scrolls down*_

_...inheritance adoption is also used as a kind of de facto same-sex marriage arrangement by gay Japanese couples. This means that their relationship has legal status; they are registered as a single household, and inheritance/compensation/other money issues are covered._

_*closes tab*_

_Open next recommended result? _

_Click to follow..._

_*click*_

_The state can remove children and place them in orphanages then open an adoption process, but if the biological parents, or next kin, find out where they are they can just walk in and drag them home..._

_*closes application*_

_**.**  
_

**.**

_**.**_

He sighed, a long and heavy sigh, discarding the tablet aside; a tormented look took over his face as he grabbed his hair, slightly curling up in a mess of silk, some hanging on his body in awkward fashion instead of the neatly garment he was dressed into hours earlier.

"I guess it's just my luck I have nobody left, _uh,_ Itachi?." muffled cries could be heard afterwards in his room. The quiet night not even once disturbed by the cruel happenings.

* * *

_**7 years before, Sunday August 14th, 2005. **_

_**Time 2:41 pm. Uchiha household.**_

It was summer time at its finest, warm air outside and inside, insufferable hot air. Seven years old Sasuke couldn't sleep his usual afternoon nap, laying on his bed seemed to produce as much sweat as any other activity which didn't help but his young mind to rest.

After trying a large array of sleeping position and vexed by the unsuccessful results, the little boy decided it would be of much better use keeping his older brother's company.

With a new goal in mind, he swiftly made his way toward his brother's bedroom, softly knocking on the partially opened door. Itachi eyes were on him at once, visibly surprised for a second, until he beckoned his little brother into entering the room.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" he questioned eyes drifting from his brother to his laptop.

"I'm doing some research, little brother. It's quite important too, so stay put, please." the answer was not expected by the boy who sheepishly lowered his eyes to the floor thinking he was bothering his older brother.

"Okay. Sorry if I interrupted you." the young Uchiha tried his hardest to block the hurt in his voice. Itachi really seemed busy, perhaps this wasn't such a great idea after all.

However, his ever so surprising brother, sensing the youngster displeasure quickly added a "Don't worry Sasu. I wouldn't have asked for a better company. Your are after all my sweet and obedient little brother, aren't you?" he added as an afterthought, the glimpse of a smile lingering on his lips.

"Yes of course, Ita." the younger Uchiha eagerly added, straightening his back and nodding his head in such a way Itachi couldn't help but think in a cute little puppy, an idea suddenly popping up in his mind.

"You know what Sasuke, why don't you take off your shirt while you lay on my bed? it will help with the heat, and you will be able to rest more comfortably." offered Itachi, motioning his head toward said bed. reaction was innocently joyful.

In less than it took his older brother to save all his unknown investigation in the laptop hard-drive, Sasuke had already taken off his t-shirt and accommodated himself on the fluffy bed. Itachi was right, as always, this was blissful he thought as a content sigh escaped his lips.

Soon enough the boy felt another weight added to the plush bed, his brother had joined him, a gentle hand slowly ruffling his hair.

"You're such a good little brother, Sasuke." he commented, hand moving to caress his brother's jaw line. Said little brother was already relaxing, sleep crawling in his eyes.

"And you are the best big brother, Ita." leaning on the gentle hand. "Nii-san, promise me something?" came the seemingly random query.

"Anything." he awaited, eyes were partially closed by now, his voice coming out as a whisper. "Don't stop loving me. Never..."

The hand did not halt, it did ran lower however, down to his collar bone up to his chest, always soft as a feather would. Face coming closer, lips only a breath away.

And Sasuke, well, he never heard the reply to his request.

* * *

_**Friday, October 10th, 2014.**_

_**Time 8:17 pm. Cerulean Tower, Tokyo.**_

_'Was there even a reply to begin with?_' he thought, palm pressed against floor length glass, the Sun dying out in the horizon.

The glass was rapidly cooling down he soon noticed, stepping away for the windows. His mind had taken a short trip to memory lane, swiftly kicking him back to present time where reality wasn't as warm and gentle as this past moment was.

"Everything is cold now, _brother_." came the comment to no one in particular. He was after all, alone.

Personal aids had came out earlier, having finished wrapping him in layer after layer of silk. The sheer weight of it all and the obi attached to his middle section would have made him faint by now, but he was used to it.

A slightly resentful smirk adorned his face now, Orochimaru had thought him well at least, his training and seek for perfection had made him able to sustain that much physical strain; of course it wouldn't be half that hard to endure if said training, as well as his daily routine with his guardian soon to-be legally adoptive father, was for the sake of tradition, or well, anything deemed remotely '_normal_'.

The teen wondered for a moment if the people working at the Kusanagi household really noticed anything at all, and if so, felt sorry for him. Perhaps voicing it to someone would help?

"Tch." His smirk faded reminiscing an incident a few years ago.

Said incident had involved Tayuya, one of the Kusanagi's personal assistants appointed to his well fare, which the Uchiha had mistakenly allowed himself to grown fond of.

Long story short, the fondness was not as two-way as Sasuke had anticipated. Tayuya was one of the best trained dogs Orochimari had at his disposal, loyal to be bone she was that one; and as he soon found out, did not actually care one bit for him.

He was no more than a mission assigned by his guardian, and in her own words when he voiced his plan out.

"Brat, your ass is worth more to Orochimaru-sama than whatever you are sputtering about wanting out of here. Do you really think I would give away all the money I get from putting up with you, just so, what? You go out there like the pathetic brat you are and hope someone will lend you a hand? Right, don't make me laugh, brat." And yes, she did like to call him 'brat', a lot.

Needless to say, this was not the end of the whole ordeal. She had reported the incident unsurprisingly entitled as, _'brat thinking he was worth more effort than his dead mother, suicidal father and, missing-presumed-dead brother, when they were alive'_. The aforementioned event had not been a pleasant thing to hear to the Okagure owner, obviously; although it did work wonders on Kabuto's spirits for a while. His step-brother of sorts had literally marveled at the news, and even more so at what followed them.

Turned out Orochimaru thought of a very nicely elaborated punishment, and Kabuto was more than eager to bring it to completion, anytime he was able to. Which in Sasuke's opinion was every single moment of his life at the time.

A month spent starving, only allowed the few scraps left on Kabuto's plate when he had finished eating, all the while he had to endure watching doing so, seated at the dinner table. Orochimaru would allow his own to be consumed as well, but he wasn't home often around that time.

A month spent locked up without bed or sheets to cover himself during the night, only allowed out to make Kabuto's and Orochimaru's beds up. Feeling the growing want inside him to drop dead asleep on the silk sheets yet forbidden to do so, or risk having the punishment extended.

A month spent without the barely minimum privacy in the bathroom, guarded by the twins, Sakon and Ukon, two of personal bodyguards, to make sure he wouldn't stink yet not enjoy lengthy baths either. Their eyes followed him every where at all times.

It didn't help one bit when they mentioned having to do something similar themselves, meaning bathing together and everything else when they were younger, much younger, because they had actually been born as conjoined twins. The mental image of having to be glued to one, or worst to both, of these creepy guys made it harder on Sasuke stomach afterwards.

Yes, that month had thought him a lot to say the least. Yet, one recurring thought plagued his mind, needless to say he had plenty of time during that month to think, which barely helped not breaking down into a hopeless mess.

_'Itachi has only gone missing! Tayuya is wrong, everybody's wrong! He will come back to take me away from here_.' It had been his stronghold, his unwavering rock during that month.

But Itachi did not come to fetch him, heck he never again showed his face at that was all. He had vanished that day, not a month after their father's reported suicide, leaving ahead an unthinkable future for Sasuke.

Inevitably, his rock crumbled. stronghold no more, no ground left under his feet. A single thought plaguing his mind. _Alone_, he was alone now.

The young Uchiha shrugged, somewhat better accommodating in the constraining outfit. He lifted an arm to inspect the new uchikake he had been made to wear in this occasion, it was a deep purple color, enhanced by golden cranes seemingly flying peacefully over the scaly body of a dragon, splattered across the base, up to the middle of his back and arms.

Sasuke could not see the head of the dragon anymore since it rested on his back now, but he had caught a glimpse of it when the maids, under the strict direction of Kabuto, had prepared it for Sasuke to wear; yet even now, as he was standing alone awaiting, he couldn't shake the feeling it strangely enough resembled the _Yamata no Orochi_, except with a bunch less of heads.

_'Even if it's just really about petty money, I guess adding a few more heads to the desig would actually ruin the whole damn thing_.' he smirked at that, not quite paying attention to a new presence in the room.

"I see you're finally starting to enjoy this, my dearest Sasuke." straight forward footsteps on tatami mats followed the comment. Sasuke shrugged, not being able to do much more, this kimono really was heavy and constricting.

"Not in the mood anymore, I see? Oh well, don't worry you've come a long way Sasuke." the man paused, silently checking up the teen in detail, from head to toe and back up.

Clasping his hands, he stood then, not two feet away from the Uchiha. "After that many years, finally the time has come, tonight we will be starting the process to you, officially and definitely, taking part of the Kusanagi family."

The gleeful smile on the man's face would forever be engraved in his mind, pure dread froze everything in and out of him. This could mean only one thing, an unavoidable certainty, he hadn't wanted to lock eyes with.

Outside, the city of Tokyo shined in all its artificial night lights glory. Each people to its own. It was as Tayuya had said back then, nobody cared for a hopeless brat.

He felt his heart _squeeze_, it hurt to be all alone.

* * *

_**That evening, different times, different places...**_

Uzumaki Naruto was at home, figuring out how to hide from his father the fact he had let down Sasuke. He wasn't even sure this mess could be fixed, let alone how to fix it. If his hair could have a say in the matter, it would say 'stop messing around', unfortunately it didn't and so, Naruto's head was more of a mess than it had ever been.

Hatake Kakashi was back at his firm, trying to find a way out of the mess one Uchiha Itachi had put him trough. One moment fiddling with random files, next randomly playing with his keyboad, mind unfocused yet working at frightening speed.

Not too far way, in the same building his tech team was going trough masses of documents and data of the long disbanded Uchiha Corp., which in Aburame's Shibi opinion seemed pretty pointless at the time; alas, he was not one to complain against work and so, he kept on digging through piles of documents.

Shimura Danzou was in his private office, strategically placed not a block away from the House of Councilors, enjoying the taste of the best sake to date; the liquor was warmed up just the right amount and served with refined expertise by his adopted son, Sai.

Strangely enough, at Akatsuki Corp. a similar scene was playing, although Uchiha Madara and his faithful right-hand, Pain, were the actors.

Senju Tsunade was on her way home, she had finished reviewing and updating a student record, Uchiha Sasuke's no less, after receiving a certified copy of a court notification courtesy of Kusanagi Orochimaru.

As for Uchiha Itachi, he was currently standing quietly at a dim lit old dock of the Tokyo bay, eyes vaguely focused on a still warm, although dead, body of one Okagure S.A. employee, Oto Tayuya.

"Future is indeed unpredictable. Ne, Sasuke?" the whisper hung in the air, yet Sasuke did not reply, not even the eight years old version of Sasuke in Itachi's mind did. Was it really, too late?

* * *

Terms used:

_Kurama no Hi-Matsuri_: This festival held at Yuki-jinja Shrine reproduces the scene of receiving the deity in Kurama. At 6 o'clock in the evening, watch fires called kagaribi are ignited all at once in front of the houses, and people holding up small and large taimatsu (pine torches) parade all night long announcing in loud voices the arrival of the festival. The event is held on October 22nd, in Kyoto.

* * *

Author's Notes: To koinu-chan, since I had no other way to reply your review, I thank you very much for it and would be even more grateful if the grammatical errors were pointed out (I know it takes time to do so!) that would actually help improve what the story has to offer. Thanks!


End file.
